When the truth is all left
by Cindyyyyy
Summary: Her mother, Deena, never told Cindy the reason why she kicked out her father 7 years ago. Cindy leaves her hometown and she also leaves her 6 years old little sister Mia, who is replaced at an alcoholic after the accident, to find her father, Damon Salv.
1. Chapter 1

She looked at the big house with her blue eyes.

"This must be the house" the 16 year old girl mumbled for herself as she looked down at the picture she was holding in her hand. She walked a few step closer and suddenly she felt it hard to swallow. She was so nervous. She hadn´t seen or spoke to him since she was nine years old. If only her mom was alive, Cindy thought and the tears started to come from the eyes.

Deena, Cindy´s mother, had passed away 3 months earlier in a car accident and since that terrible day Cindy had been on the run because she didn´t want to be replaced at foster home. She wanted to find her father. She had missed him so much since that day her mother kicked him out of the house without telling Cindy the reason. Every time Cindy had asked her mom she just had ignored the question or just told her that he was a dangerous man and she didn´t want Cindy to ask that question again. Now she was going to find out the truth about her father, Damon Salvatore.

She knocked on the door. Without knowing it she was shaken like a leave. The door opened and it was not Damon who stood there. The girl who stood there at the door seemed to be almost the same age at Cindy and she looked at Cindy with a little confusing and worrying face.

"Hi" Cindy said and pushed herself to smile, but failed.

"Hello. Can I help you? You not seem to feel very well." The girl said.

Cindy felt a little dizzy.

"No. I´m fine. I think I went to wrong house. Sorry." Cindy said quickly and turned around and collapse a few seconds later. The last thing she remembered was that the girl called on a guy named Alaric and that she felt the disappointment to be at the wrong house.

"_I want ice cream"_

"_No"_

"_Pleeeaaasee" the 5 year old girl said and looked at Cindy with puppy eyes where she lay on the couch._

"_No Mia. Wait until mum get back" Cindy said and switched channel at the TV._

_When they both heard the doorbell Mia ran happily at the door._

"_I open!" she said._

"_Y__esyes" Cindy mumbled and concentrated to watch Top Model as she also had an ear on what happened at the door_

_Mia opened the door and looked with two frightened eyes at two police officers._

"_Hey there" one of them said kindly and posture down at Mia´s level._

"_Is your sister home?" the other asked._

_Mia didn´t answer. She just looked at them both with two very shy brown eyes. _

"_Can I help you?" Cindy said and looked a little confused at the two police officers._

"_We need to talk to you if you are Cindy Stanford?"_

" _That´s me. Come in" Cindy answered._

_The police officers stepped inside._

"_Can we talk in another room" the police officer said._

"_Y..Yeah" Cindy said. She felt that something was wrong and they walked out to the kitchen._

"_We need to talk about your mom. She has been in a car accident."_

"_Wh…what! How is she?" Cindy said quickly._

_The police officer looked sad and deeply into her eyes._

"_No…No…" Cindy mumbled._

"_She passed away the minute the truck hit the car. I´m so sorry kid"_

With a scream Cindy woke up in a huge bed. She looked around and felt a little scared and was up from the bed right away and opened the door to the room and ran a little through the hall. She wanted to come out.

"Hey, you´re up" a female voice said and she turned her head and saw the girl she had met before she had passed out.

"H..hey. I need to go. Bye" Cindy said and ran down the stairs and was about to open the front door then some familiar voice said her name calmly. Slowly she turned around and saw him look at her seriously. Chocked she look at Damon. Then she took a few steps before she begins to run at him and he took her in his arms.

"Dad"

"It´s ok honey. I´m here." Damon said.


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid kid" Trent said and slapped the little girl in her face.

The little girl screamed and started to cry.

"Shut up!"

Mia looked between the tears at the drunken man who had been her "father" about 2 months. It was only she and Trent who lived together in that disgusting apartment. In the beginning Trent was nice to Mia. Now he was drunk almost every day and he used to yell and hit her often without reasons. She cried herself to sleep every night and she thought about her mom and her sister who had disappeared the same night their mother died. She was in hell and she knew it.

Cindy watched Damon making tea. He hadn´t change at all. He looked the same as when she was nine.

He sat down at the other side of the table giving her the teacup.

"Thanks" she said.

"Feeling better?"

She nicked and drank her tea.

"So how did you find me?" Damon asked.

"Long story" Cindy mumbled and looked down.

There was a silent minute.

"I know you´ve been on the run since…the accident."

Cindy looked at him and saw his seriously face.

"I´ve been looking for you. I´ve missed you and I don´t want to get other parents. I want to stay with you."

"And I want you to stay. But…Strange things happen here in Mystic Fall. You´re not safe here"

"What do you mean by that?" Cindy asked with worrying mind.

"It´s complicated. My life is complicated and…"

Cindy felt an anger that was growing in her.

"I knew it. How could I be so stupid?" she said quickly.

She started to walk at the front door. Damon came after her and took her arm.

"Let me go."

"Cindy I wish I could explain but I can´t. I do this because I love you kid."

"Go to hell Damon" she said and took her arm back and slammed the front door in his face.


	3. Chapter 3

All this was a mistake. A disaster. How could she be so stupid?

"Damn it, damn it, damn it!" she almost screamed as she walked through the park. It was dark and the wind was cold. Usually she was a little scared of dark places. But she was so angry and sad about what happened today. In 3 months she had been looking for her father and in 6 years she had missed him. And he reacts like nothing.

"My life is complicated…Yeah right your ass." She mumbled.

And what was supposed to happen now? Mia, she thought. Mia was all that she had.

Cindy missed her little sister very much and she was in her mind every day. By now she would be replaced in a new family that gave her love. Well Cindy's next plan was to head back to her hometown in New York and tell Mia what had happened and then…there was no "then" yet.

"F*ck Mystic Fall" she said.

Mia looked at herself in the mirror. She saw the bruises in her face and other places around her body. They´d hurt. She was so scared. It was in the middle of the night. The most comfortable time of the day because Trent was asleep. She heard him snoring. Quiet she headed to her room. The little girl had a plan to run away tonight. She had packed a little bag with some of her stuff. She walked with silence out to the kitchen and at same time she unlocked the front door she came to think of something. She came to think of the money Trent had in the kitchen in a closet. She walked to the closet, took the money and then the little girl walked out of the apartment and then out in the city in the middle of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

"The next stop is in our lovely San Francisco. Welcome and have a nice day!" the voice in the bus said and Cindy woke up after being in the bus whole night. It was 07.00 in the morning. She yawned and then took her bag and went out of the bus. Finally home again, she thought before she saw a coffee shop where she bought some coffee. As she walked at the street and drank coffee she went by a newspaper shop and she looked chocked at the papers.

"**6 years old girl – gone. Foster father arrested."**

Cindy didn´t believe her eyes. She gave the seller few coins and took the paper. As she read the tears started to stream from her eyes. How could she leave her sister for 3 months ago before she knew she was safe? What was she thinking? And because of that her little sister had lived with an alcoholic and now she had run away.

"Well, well, well. Look who´s back in town" a voice said and grab her arm.

"Damn it" she mumbled when she discovered the police officer.

" I said I don´t know where my sister is. I want to find her as much as you guys. No by the way, I want to find her more" Cindy said upset as she sat at the police station.

"Calm down kid. We believe you." The police officer with sand blond hair said. He was about 35 years old.

"Hey listen. My sister is the only one I have left. I need to go and find her. You know now that I´m alive so can I go now? I don´t have time for this." Cindy said and stood up.

"Sit down!" the blond cop said a little angry. Then he sighed. "You are 16 years old and have lost your mother. And I can understand that you have a tough time now. But I don´t know how tough. Noone does except from you. But you must accept the help that gives you. We are going to find Mia, not you. You are going to be replaced in a foster family. You are not eighteen yet, you know kid. Accept the fact."

She was furious over his damn words. She gave him an angry look one second, which suddenly become sad.

"I guess you´ve right. I feel a little sick. Where is the bathroom?"

He looked suspicious at her.

"Just down the hall"

She stood up and went out of the room. With fast steps she walked down the corridor. She looked behind her and saw the blond cop looked at her. She didn´t care. She started to run to the door out of the station. Foster family? Forget it.


	5. Chapter 5

Mia had taken the first best bus after she had run away. She didn´t knew that the bus was going out of town. She had sit on the bus the whole night, scared of some people that looked a little suspicious at her. It was about 11 o´clock in the morning and the bus stopped. With shaken legs she walked out of the bus. She was scared. She didn´t knew where she were. She saw a park and ran to it. Then she sat down on a park bench and started to cry. She wanted her mom so much now. And Cindy. Why did she leave her alone? The pain in her heart was indescribable.

_****_

Damon looked down at his gin and tonic. First all this with Elena and Klaus, then Klaus took Stefan. Elena was at her home now after rabbit at Damon that they needed to find Stefan. And after telling her angry that he knew that but he didn't knew how, she had cried and he had taken her in his arms. Then he told her to go home and sleep and not thinking of Stefan or her dead aunt. She had admitted of this because Damon took her necklace of so he could order her without protest. In the middle of all shit Deena dies and his own daughter shows up and hates him after almost 2 hours. But it was best for Cindy to hate him. It was way too dangerous to let her stay with him here in mystic fall and never let her know that he was a vampire. He loved her so much and he would never forgive himself if she would get involved.  
>But this morning he discovered something that was even worst when he looked in the newspaper.<p>

"**6 years old girl – gone. Foster father arrested."**

It stood. And it stood that she was the other daughter to Deena Stanford and sister to Cindy Stanford. The first thought of Damon was that Deena had got another man. But then there was a picture of the little girl, which name was Mia. It was a little girl with dark hair and she had his eyes and the beautiful smile had attributed of his. Damon Salvatore didn't have a daughter. He had two. And the little one was only six years old, had lived with an alcoholic (an alcoholic that was so dead in Damon's eyes and was going to be his dinner one day) and was now on the run too.  
>He sighed. This was enough. He needed to find his six year old daughter and take her to safety. It stood in the newspaper that Cindy had been caught by the cops in Francisco, which was a relief for him that she wasn't there in Mystic falls.<br>Damon started the TV for some news.

"… and Mia Stanford was seen at the bus 144 which heads to Mystic Falls. The police request that if you see the six year old girl…" **Zapp!  
><strong>"You must be kidding" Damon mumbled for himself and walked out of the house.

She saw herself at the newspaper in the store. She held the hood closer her head. She didn't want to get back to Francisco ever again. She was all alone. She had no one.

Mia paid for the food she had and then walked out of the store. She knew she had to get out of the centre of the town. She could feel that people looked a little suspicious at her.


	6. Chapter 6

It was dark and Mia was so tired. She needed to find a place to sleep. She was in a neighborhood and she saw a forest not far away. She walked over to the dark forest and found a good place to sleep under a tree. After 3 hours of sleep she heard something.

Scared she got up on her feet. She felt something behind her and she turned around but it was nothing there. But suddenly she saw something in the dark a few meters forward her. She took a few steps back. She felt the tears stream down her cheeks. As the man took a step forward Mia started to run deeper into the forest. It was so dark and she stumbled on a big rock and felt forward and hurt her head. When she was about to get on her feet someone lifted her up. Mia screamed and the man took his hand on her mouth.

"Easy. I´m not going to hurt you." The man said and took his hand of her mouth after she had calmed down. Mia just sobbed exhausted.

"Good girl. Now look into my eyes"

Mia did that and she was trapped.

"Don´t scream or do nothing when I get a little taste of you."

Mia did as she was told and she just stared. She couldn´t do anything else. The man took his teeth to her little neck and bit. After one second he coughed and just stared a little chocked at her.

"So you are half a vampire? That´s interesting" he said and looked at her very exact.

Mia wanted to scream but she was too scared of that. And she couldn't stop thinking of what he meant by that. Vampire? Suddenly the man smiled.

"I think I know who your dad is little girl. Or should I say Mia Salvatore? And don´t be afraid. You´re going with me. You can call me Klaus. "

* * *

><p>"Maybe she took a bus from Mystic Fall" Alaric said.<p>

"To where? And I think people would recognize her by now with no problem. She´s six. How damn hard can it be?" Damon muttered.

"I don´t know. The only thing I know is that we have look everywhere in the town and it is in the middle of the night and we haven´t found her. Maybe we should…"

"I won´t give up Ric. She´s my daughter."

Alaric looked at him in the light of the lamppost. So this was the emotional and worried Damon. The Damon that didn´t showed up every day. He nicked at Damon.

"Ok. We´re going to find her. Let´s continue." Alaric said and started to walk.

"Hey Ric" Damon said.

Alaric understood the look Damon had. The grateful look.

"No problem Damon"

* * *

><p>When she saw the grill from the bus window she knew she was back. Cindy was back in Mystic Fall but she had promised herself not stay for long. Just find her little sister and then go home and try to get a life. Life without mom…and dad.<p>

The bus stopped and once again she stepped out and felt the air in the night.

"Oh Mia. Where could you be?" she mumbled and looked up at the stars.


	7. Chapter 7

She felt something soft and cold at her forehead. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hey there." a young man said softly.

With her eyes now wide open she moved fast away from him.

"Don´t be afraid. I´m not dangerous."

He moved closer at the bed. Mia looked in at his friendly and warm eyes. She relaxed a little and moved back to her place at the bed.

"You have slept in 2 days. Still sleepy?" he said and smiled.

Mia smiled a little too and nicked and looked around. She was in a dark room with no windows and she felt a strange smell

"Whe..Where am I" Mia asked.

"We´re underground"

Suddenly a dark big man opened the door with a slam.

"Boss wants to talk to you" he said and gave Mia a look that made her scared and then walked away again.

"I´ll be back in a minute" he said seriously to Mia.

When he almost had walked out the door Mia asked him something.

"Who are you?"

He gave her a small smile.

"I´m Stefan".


	8. Chapter 8

Two days and not even a little sign of Mia. With a hood over her head she had looked all over Mystic Falls and at same time seen herself at pictures at newspapers. She had slept at a park bench at the nights. Not very comfortable. It was morning and she walked through a neighborhood. She stopped abruptly when she saw the police car. Two cops stepped out and she recognized one of them. It was Sonny, that blond cop back in Francisco with sunglasses and then it was a woman cop.

"Cindy don't run now. Don't do this to yourself." Sonny said and walked carefully at her.

"Leave me alone. I´m not going with you."

"Yes you are. Whether you like it or not."

"Oh yeah? Watch me" she yelled and then started to run at a forest with the two cops after her.

* * *

><p>He admitted that he liked it here. He loved the fresh smell from the leave trees and it had a calmly influence. But now it didn't helped much. He hadn't found yet what he was searching for. Two days had passed and still not a sign from his little girl. Both Jeremy and Alaric had helped him but both did they believe that she wasn't here in Mystic Falls anymore, which he thought they had wrong. He could feel in his heart she was here. Something hold his mind that she was here somewhere in Mystic Falls. Damon used his speed to hide behind a tree when he sudden heard someone come running.<p>

* * *

><p>Cindy ran as fast she could. She turned around and she didn't see them but she could hear that they still ran after her. She stopped for a second when she saw a good place to hide. Fast she crept into them and she got a big wound that bled at her arm. She held herself on the mouth not to make a sound. One minute later Sonny and the other cop passed her buy and they didn't seem to see her. After a while she came out from the bushes and was about to take water and clean the wound. But there was no wound. It was gone. No blood, no pain, no nothing. She turned around and she walked right into Damon's chest. She looked chocked at him.<p>

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"The same question to you young lady." He said.

"Well…I got to go." She said angry and walked around him.

He grabbed her arm.

"Let me go."

"Nope"

"Let me go I said."

"And I said no."

She started to fight her arm back. He took and held her other arm and she stopped fighting back.

"What do you want? Why can´t you just leave me alone?" she asked upset.

"Calm down Cindy."

"No I´m not going to calm down. You left me and when I came to you, you just didn't seem to be happy to see me. My mother is dead, my sister is gone and you don't want me. I´m all alone and have no one. So don't tell me to calm down." she yelled.

"Is that what you think? That I don't love you? Damn you´ve so wrong. I was chocked that day you came. I´ve missed you so much. But I don't want you to be here because this is a dangerous place right now."

"Why? I don´t understand?" she said and tears came from her eyes.

Damon could feel the pain in his heart when he saw her painful face. Should he explain all for her? Explain why her mother kicked him out 7 years ago?

"Please dad. Say. I want to know why."

He looked her deep in her eyes. He was going to do it.

"Cindy I´m a vampire".


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone! Don´t forget to leave a comment! /Cindy**

* * *

><p>Mia opened the door slowly and quietly. She saw Stefan, Klaus, a woman and two other men. She could hear what they said.<p>

"Why did you take the girl?" Stefan said angrily.

Klaus looked at him with an evil smile.

"If I were you Stefan I just do what I´ve been told and nothing else. Remember I can kill you, your brother, and this little half vampire. Don´t forget Elena. So back off!"

Klaus hit Stefan that he flew in at the wall.

"Chain him in the same room at the girl. We don´t need him right now."

Mia ran up at the bed. The second after the men came in with Stefan that struggled. One of them had chains. They bend him with the chains at the wall. Mia looked at the scene with wide open. They hit Stefan and then one of them took a knife and put it into his stomach and drag it out again.

"No!" Mia screamed.

The men didn't care. They just walked out the door without looking at her.

Mia looked with tears at Stefan. He breathed heavy there he hang. The blood just ran from his stomach. Suddenly something happened that chocked Mia. The wounded healed and the blood stopped ran. Stefan stood on his feet and opened his eyes and looked with serious eyes at Mia.

"It´s ok Mia. I´m ok. Are you?" He asked.

She nicked. Then she jumped of the bed and walked to him. The blood was all gone. It was just a hole in his dark shirt. She had understood now that the men were bad and Stefan was good. From the first second she looked in his eyes she knew she could trust him. Mia came closer and hugged him. She felt a smell. He smelled…safety.


	10. Chapter 10

**18 years earlier**

20 year old Deena looked at her watch. 10.30. She was late for the job and she hurried through the traffic at the streets in San Francisco. The traffic light at the crosswalk showed red.

"I´m so fired" she mumbled and stroked her long brown hair behind her ears.

It felt like the red light never would be green.

"Damn" she said and run through.

Suddenly there was a car right at her side and she felt her heart bumped. She thought she had breath for the last time before she felt she flew up at the sidewalk.

"Ousch" she mumbled.

"Are you ok?"

She nicked and in the next second she met a handsome face. The man was about 25 years old with dark hair and deep blue eyes.

"What were you thinking? You could get killed?" he said seriously.

"I…I…Sorry, I´m just a little chocked. Thanks for saving my life." She said and took her hand at her forehead.

"Are you sure you´re ok?" he asked.

"Yeah. I´m just a little dizzy. And I´m late for work." She said and wobbled.

"Woah no, no, no my dear lady. I´m taking you home. You need rest so I drive you home." He said and helped her stand still.

"Yeah. Maybe you´re right"

"Good. What´s your name miss?"

"Deena Stanford."

"Well Deena, where do you live?"

**Today (present time)**

Cindy looked at him.

"Your ass. How could you joke around now? I´ll never want to talk to you again." She yelled and walked away from him.

"Yeah. I knew you would say that." He said and in less a second he stood right in front of her.

Cindy looked at him with widened eyes

"Wh..Wow. Ho..How?" she stammered.

"Believe me now?" he said and used his speed around her. "And look at this if you have guts"

He took a sharp rock and cut himself. One drop of blood came from the wound and then Cindy saw speechless how it healed itself and there were no market left. Suddenly it made sense to Cindy.

"That´s why you haven´t changed at all. You don´t…you."

"No I´m not ageing" he said.

"How old are you?"

"170 years"

Cindy stopped abruptly in the forest and stared.

"Yeahyeah I know I´m old but there are vamp…"

"That´s Mias!" Cindy exclaimed and ran to a little piece of material with teddy bears. It hanged over a branch. She took it in her hand.

"So that´s why you came back. You´re searching for her too." Damon said.

"Why wouldn´t I? She´s my little sister. And your…"

"Second daughter. Yeah I know. I saw it right away at the pictures at the news."

"So you didn't know Mia exist?"

"No. I didn't know Deena was pregnant again." Damon mumbled and looked near that the material had lay. "Look." He bended and touched the footstep in the ground. He looked around more carefully.

"Mia wasn´t alone."

"Maybe she´s been kidnapped." Cindy said worried.

"That´s not impossible" Damon said and stood up again.

Klaus and the woman came in the room, or the cell, where Stefan and Mia was.

"I have something to you sweetheart." Klaus said and held a big cup in his hand.

Mia moved back into the wall beside Stefan.

"I thought you were hungry so I brought something to eat. Just drink this. It will do you good."

"Don´t drink it Mia." Stefan warned.

"I need some help Katherine." Klaus said and smirked at Mia.

Mia didn´t know how but at nearly a second the woman held the nose of Mia and Klaus held her mouth.

"No. Don´t. Klaus!" Stefan yelled.

"Shut up Stefan or I kill her instead" Klaus said and opened Mias mouth.

Mia felt an awful taste of blood in her mouth and she was forced to swallow. She coughed and thought she was going to puke. But after a few minutes she didn´t protest when Klaus filled her with another mouth of blood. It tasted good and she could feel the satisfactions that the blood gave her. She could feel that she changed. The animal in her woke up. Suddenly the cup was empty and she wasn´t hungry anymore.

"Good girl. Just let me know when you want more." Klaus said and looked at an angry Stefan.

"Don´t be so mad Stefan. She´s going to be a perfect vampire and we are going to have much use for her. And by the way, they said that the best time in life is when you´re a kid." Klaus said and then laughed and then both Klaus and Katherine walked out of the room.

Stefan became really worried. He knew that they planned to kill Mia. She must get out of here now, he thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Katherine opened the cell and looked at Stefan. The little girl slept in the bed.

"Klaus is gone. This is our chance to realease you." she said as she unlocked him from the chains.

"I thought for a moment the vervain didn´t help at you at first." he muttered.

"Sorry Stefan. Too risky to not do what I was told."

"Just help Mia out of here. If I go Klaus will kill me AND Mia." Stefan said as he saw Mia open her eyes.

"Hey." he said calm.

"What happens?" Mia stummured as she saw Katherine.

"Listen Mia. Katherine are going to help you out of here."

"But…But you?"

"I´ll come later, ok. You need to follow Katherine and then run as fast as you can out of the forrest. I know you can do this." Stefan said.

"I´ll be alone?" the little girl asked.

Stefan didn´t know what to say. What can you say to a little girl that must save herself?

"If you feel alone, just think of me. Don´t look back and run as fast as you can."

"We need to hurry." Katherine said.

Stefan nicked to the confused girl and looked at her as Katherine took her hand and walked out of the cell.

* * *

><p>"We need to go find her now." Cindy said as she came up on her feet from the couch.<p>

"Na ah. Me and Rick will try to find her. It will be dark in about an hour and _you _are going to stay here with Elena."

"Damon´s right Cindy. It´s too dangerous." Elena said.

"She doesn´t know you. She will be scared and maybe hide from you." Cindy said stubborn.

"End of discussion." Damon said and looked with his dark eyes at his daughter.

* * *

><p>The dark came and Cindy sat in the couch as Elena was somewhere else. She looked at the whiskey glass. She really needed to relax so she took one of the glasses and filled it and swept it. Then she took another one and a third.<p>

Suddenly someone took the glass from her hand.

"What the hell?" Cindy said.

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think? Drinking offcourse." Cindy said cocky and grabbed her glass back and swept the shot.

"Enough drinking. You´re too young." Elena said.

Cindy laughed.

"Stop playing adult Elena. You´re just 3 years older than me. You can´t give me order and I must not obey you."

With those words she went upstairs with the whiskey bottle and as Elena knew she had right she couldn´t do anything.

* * *

><p>The head spun and as she played loud rock music on at Damons stereo. She dance and took a mouth with whiskey from the bottle. She cought and was about to fell when someone cathed her and turned off the music.<p>

"No, the music was so good." she sluddered.

"I bet." Damon said.

"Oh. Hi Damon. Ops, daddy daddio i mean. You know, I´m pretty drunk."

"Mhm." He said and laid her on his bed.

"Am I going to have a hangover tomorrow?"

"Mhm." He just answered.

"Are you mad?"

"MHM."

Suddenly she started to cry in her booze.

"I´m miss her. I miss her so bad."

Damon sighed.

"I will find your sister."

"Mom, I miss mom. Can´t god just send her back." Cindy said very upset.

Damon looked at his drunk and sad daughter who lay on the bed with all mascara rolling down at her cheeks.

"Schhh." he said and took her in his arms and suddenly he started to speak like a real father. "Everything will be ok. You have me now."


	12. Chapter 12

"God my head." She murmured and stepped into the kitchen.

"Drink." Damon commanded and handed over a glass.

"Eugh! What´s this?"

"Just drink!"

"Ok, ok." She said and took a sip.

"All of it."

Cindy sighed and swept the whole glass with the disgusting hangover drink.

"Yummy." She said sarcastic.

He gave her a very dark and angry look with his arms crossed.

"I get it. You´re pissed."

"Wrong. I´m furious. Do you know what you are? You´re a spoiled brat."

"It´s not my fault Elena is a bad babysitter." She said cocky.

In a half second she was pushed to the wall and Damon was only a few centimeters from her face holding his hands on her shoulders.

"DON`T push it. I´m not in mood today."

Cindy hated herself because she let him see the fear in her eyes. And she couldn´t say a word.

"This is nothing compared with my _real _bad mood. From now on you´re going to follow my orders or I´m going to show you my worst side. Ok?" He scolded her.

"Yeah." She whispered.

"Good." He said and let her go.

She walked out of the kitchen to the living room.

"And one more thing Cindy."

"Yeah?"

"You´re grounded for two weeks." He said and smirked.

* * *

><p>She didn´t remembered how she got to the forest or when Katherine left her. She was all-alone and the fear in her was so strong. The only thing she knew was that she must run as fast as she can. She fell over a limb and the next second the emotions overwhelmed her and tears rolled down her cheeks. The loneliness was too much for her. She was cold and hungry. Hungry for blood.<p> 


End file.
